Alone
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: No era necesario ser un genio para saber qué pasaba si Raven y Gar se quedaban solos en la torre durante su adolescencia. Aunque ahora, con ambos siendo adultos, sigue siendo bastante obvio en qué van a utilizar su tiempo a solas. [ Rated M por relaciones sexuales y pwp]


Garfield miró una última vez el cuerpo de Raven en todo su esplendor; las marcas de sus dientes, besos y chupones se transformaban en orgullo que deslizaba líquido hasta su entrepierna.

— ¿Vas a quedarte mirando todo el día o vas algo productivo? — El chico sabía que ella esperaba provocarlo con ese mordaz comentario, pero solo consiguió que se posicionará con aún más lentitud sobre su cuerpo; dejando caer gran parte de su peso sobre ella, a la vez que una de sus manos viajaba hasta su nuca, enredando sus dedos en las hebras de cabello de ese lugar para tirarlo, consiguiendo que ella alzara la cabeza.

Raven rió, mordiendo uno de sus ya lastimados labios.

Garfield utilizó su mano libre para abrir sus piernas, abriéndose camino al interior del cuerpo de la mujer de una sola vez; a lo que ella reaccionó dejando salir un largo gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

\- ¿Qué pasó, RaeRae?, ¿Demasiado para una mitad demonio? Quizás un demonio completo pueda aguantar mejor— La verdad es no sabía que esperaba haciendo un comentario así de estúpido, porque claramente estaba haciendo una broma. Sin embargo, la piel de Raven se puso roja de golpe y sus cuatro ojos parecían mirarlo con furia, mientras que enterraba las uñas en sus hombros; en un rápido movimiento cambió sus posiciones, dejándolo a él recostado en la cama, e inmediatamente todo el aire se escapó de sus pulmones.

— ¿Ahora quién está teniendo más de lo que puede manejar? —Susurró ella, comenzando a mover sus caderas en un muy lento vaivén. De esta forma se sentía poderosa; tenía el control de sus sensaciones, de todo. Garfield sólo estaba ahí, sosteniéndola desde sus caderas para darle estabilidad y mirando a sus ojos con una intensidad que en cualquier momento la podría derretir. Sabía que realmente no había nada romántico en lo que estaban haciendo, y él procuró recordárselo, dándole una pequeña nalgada que la atrapó de imprevisto; debiendo utilizar sus manos para apoyarse del fornido pecho contrario, evitando perder el equilibrio.

— ¿Otra? —Preguntó Gar, utilizando una de sus manos para alejar todos los molestos mechones que caían sobre el rostro contrario; Raven terminó de hacerlo, recogiendo su cabello en una especie de recogido que no necesitaba elástico para sostenerse.

\- ¿Puedes compórtate?, ¿O Necesitas actuar como un niño de 7 con todo? —Gruñó ella, mientras que él sonreía despreocupado y posaba ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. Lentamente, comenzó a reanudar el movimiento en sus caderas, esta vez realizando pequeños círculos que la hacían sentir a la perfección lo profundo que el chico llegaba en su interior; la necesidad en su interior se juntaba en la parte baja de su abdomen con cada penetración, por lo que debió buscar soporte en la cabecera de la cama.

Garfield tenía la mejor vista que alguna vez había imaginado, los pechos de Raven rebotaban justo al frente de su cara y estaba seguro que no podría estar así, inmóvil, por más tiempo. En un rápido movimiento, volvió a sujetarla por la cintura, sólo que esta vez fue para volver cambiar la posición, dejándola a ella recostada en la cama. Se miraron a los ojos durante breves segundos que parecieron eternos antes de que él dejara un pequeño piquito sobre sus labios, separando sus cuerpos.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque quise. — Raven sabía que esa era la única respuesta que iba a obtener, por lo que no insistió. Además, Gar aún no se había alejado totalmente de ella, dejando que su erección aún tuviera contacto con su intimidad. — ¿Sabes...? — susurró él, haciendo un sinuoso camino de besos y mordidas desde la parte de atrás de su oreja, pasando por su cuello hasta el medio de sus pechos — Siempre he querido hacer 2 cosas con tu cuerpo y estoy ansioso por hacerlo hoy.

— ¿Qué cosas? — Preguntó, mientras que el chico lamía tortuosamente lento uno de sus pezones y el otro lo apretaba con la yema de sus dedos.

—Una es sencilla, RaeRae... — La voz de Gar sonó especialmente seductora, mientras sus manos bajaban hasta sus piernas, sujetando sus muslos por la parte que estaba apoyada en la cama para levantarlos, haciendo que estas descansaran sobre los hombros ajenos — Necesitaba saber qué tan flexible son estas increíbles piernas...

—Y la otra? — Él utilizó una de sus manos para ayudar a su miembro a rozar repetidamente el clítoris de la chica, quién se deshacía en gemidos, para luego introducir el glande levemente en su entrada, bajar por el perineo hasta su trasero presionándose suavemente ahí, sin intención real de entrar y luego volver a posicionarse sobre su botón de nervios.

—La otra, preciosa, es follar cada parte de tu cuerpo que sea posible. — Apenas terminó de vocalizar la última palabra, se abrió paso nuevamente al interior de la mujer. Sin embargo, está vez lo hizo muy lento, dándose el tiempo de disfrutar como el cuerpo ajeno debía adaptarse para recibirlo.

—¿Por qué crees que siquiera te dejaría intentarlo…? — Preguntó Raven, ahogando un gemido. No entendía cómo ni por qué había aguantado tanto tiempo antes de acostarse con Garfield, después de todo, su fama le precedía. Recordaba haber escuchado a Tara hablar con Kory acerca de lo talentoso que podía resultar como amante y todos los halagos hechos por la ex titán eran miserables palabras comparadas con la realidad.

—No es como si te estuviera preguntando. — El chico sonrió, llevando una de sus manos hasta su cuello, presionando suavemente. No la estaba ahogando, no ejerciendo suficiente presión como para dañarla; pero eso, sumado a que sus labios nuevamente se encontrarán, provocó que excitación pura llegara hasta la parte baja de su estómago.

No fueron necesarias más que un par de penetraciones para que todo ese agradable cosquilleo se repartiera por todo su cuerpo, mientras su espalda se arqueaba, sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, sus caderas se sacudían y le entregaba a Gar el poco aliento que le quedaba. Él dejó caer sus piernas sobre el colchón, alejándose para observar a la chica más hermosa que conocía alcanzando un estado de placer absoluto.

— ¿Es en serio, Raven? — Comentó con tono burlesco, aunque no lo sentía en realidad. — Realmente voy a tener que buscar una demonio completa... — Ella sonrió, sin responder a sus provocaciones, estaba demasiado abrumada por sus sensaciones como para decir algo. Gar bufó, antes de sostenerla desde la cintura para cambiar su posición, sentándose sobre la cama, sin salir de su húmedo interior ni un sólo momento.

Se miraron a los ojos durante breves instantes, mientras él enredaba los dedos de su mano libre en el cabello de la chica, ella lo abrazó con fuerza desde el cuello. Aún estaba demasiado sensible, pero se resistía a rechazar otro orgasmo.

Raven alzó lentamente sus caderas, sintiendo a la perfección como él se deslizaba en su interior de un modo tan íntimo que la ponía algo inquieta, pero por alguna razón en la que no deseaba profundizar, esa intimidad conseguía que su corazón se sintiera al borde de explotar.

Era sólo sexo. Ella lo había hecho cientos de veces con diferentes personas, ¿Por qué esta vez se sentía especial?

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño? — Preguntó Gar, soltando su cabello para sostenerla desde la cintura con una mano, y así frenar las penetraciones.

—No…—Ella bajó su mano lentamente por la espalda del chico, llegando hasta donde su brazo se lo permitía, pero aprovechando para esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Tienes el ceño fruncido…— Con su mano libre, sacó a la chica de su escondite y luego la utilizó para acariciar el lugar que había mencionado hasta que este se relajaba. — Algo te está preocupando, entonces.

—¿En serio crees que es el momento para hablar de sentimientos? — Contrarrestó ella, poniendo los ojos en blancos.

—Es el momento perfecto para hablar de ellos. — El chico le sonrió, mientras volvía a mover sus caderas a un ritmo que resultaba tortuosamente lento para ambos. - ¿Sientes lo profundo que estoy de ti, Rae Rae…? -La chica gimió el nombre contrario, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Garfield busco una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, lo que provocó que ella se sobresaltara por la intimidad del gesto. — Estás tan apretada, tan mojada…— La voz de él estaba cargada de orgullo, mientras se las arreglaba para comenzar a acelerar las embestidas. -Y todo es gracias a mí…

—Garfield…

— ¿Qué pasa, nena? — Respondió, sin embargo, volvió a unir sus labios en un beso que resultaba irónicamente lento y torpe. Sus torsos estaban tan cerca que podía sentir a la perfección como su pecho se alzaba para respirar, o como su corazón latía desbocado. Raven fue la que se alejó primero, mordiendo el labio inferior ajeno para evitar gemir tan fuerte como lo estaba haciendo; aunque estuvieran solos en la Torre y nadie pudiera escucharlos. Gar sonrió ladinamente, mientras bajaba la mano que tenía en su cintura hasta su trasero, acariciándolo casi con inocencia. Del mismo modo, introdujo uno de sus dedos en aquel lugar, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara por la nueva intromisión. — ¿Quieres que te folle por acá también?

—Si…— Él sonrió, besando la comisura de sus labios, su mentón y finalmente su cuello, sintiendo como el calor se desprendía de aquel lugar con cada latido del corazón ajeno. Los ojos de la chica brillaban por la anticipación que ambos compartían por seguir profanando sus cuerpos, sin embargo, rápidamente reparó en el hecho de que por más que quisiera hacerlo, no estaban lo suficientemente preparados como para que la acción no fuera extremadamente dolorosa para ella, suspirando decepcionado.

-Quizás otro día…- Con esas simples palabras le estaba entregando una oportunidad para un segundo encuentro, algo que generalmente no hacía con sus otras parejas de una noche; sus manos subieron al mismo tiempo por su cintura, sosteniéndola desde aquel lugar mientras. Ambos estaban utilizando ese momento únicamente para darse lo que ansiaban, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de la chica parecía que eran iluminados por pequeñas, pero brillantes estrellas.

¿Así era cómo se observaba el amor en los ojos de otra persona?

La verdad es que no y no podía mentirse al respecto, aunque una parte en su interior le gritaba que podría serlo algún día. Por ahora, sólo se conformaría con mentirle en suaves suspiros y jurarle que se pertenecían, aunque fuera sólo por esa noche.

En Raven acababa de encontrar una nueva cura para la soledad que lo aquejaba desde que Tara había muerto, así que no dejaría que esa falsa sensación de amor se desvaneciera de su pecho; solo para pretender que alguna vez había conocido el significado real de esa palabra.

Las fuertes sensaciones comenzaron a apoderarse de su cuerpo una vez que sintió como la chica lo presionaba en su interior con rítmicas contracciones. Se dejó ir, liberándose en lo más profundo de su interior sin preocuparse de ningún tipo de consecuencia.

En ese momento, los animales en su interior lo impulsaron a hacer algo que nunca antes había tenido necesidad de hacer con sus parejas previas: clavar profundamente sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica; provocando que todos sus sentidos dieran un salto y buscaran desorientados el calor de la persona que tenía entre sus brazos, mientras sentía las pulsaciones de su yugular sobre sus labios.

Si a Raven le hubieran dicho todo lo que ocurriría en esa habitación cuando acababa de conocer a Gar, se hubiera reído en la cara de esa persona. No podía negar que durante gran parte del tiempo que se conocían habían discutido por todo, magnificado sus defectos y buscando pelea por cosas que ambos reconocían sin importancia.

¿Entonces la principal razón por la que habían pasado la noche juntos era porque estaban asustados de estar solos?, ¿O eran solo sus cuerpos siguiendo instintos? Después de todo, ambos sabían muy bien a qué estaban jugando.

Sumidos en un silencio incluso más incómodo que el de dos desconocidos; Raven se apoyó en su pecho, sin atreverse a separar sus cuerpos por temor a que por la mañana él ya no estuviera a su lado.

_Quizás estaría sola la vida entera, pero no esa noche._


End file.
